Win, Lose and Kaboom!
Jimmy and his friends embark on another planet to play a life-threatening game show. This TV movie was 3 episodes in one (57, 58, and 59) for season 2 in 2004. Plot Mysterious space rocks are falling onto different planets. One falls on earth, and Jimmy feels the need to investigate it, whereas Cindy feels no one should mess with it, as they "learned from the Yolkians not to talk to intergalactic strangers" Despite this, Jimmy knows a message is on the rock and he wants to decode it, however, General Abercrombie takes it away and Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen, Carl and Libby sneak into the military base to get it back. When they get in, they are surprised to see Bolbi, and give up on how he got in. Once Jimmy decodes the message (In the dark they arrive without being fetched; in the light, they are lost without being stolen), he is forced to play a life threatening game show, "Intergalactic Showdown", by the evil Meldar , who threatens to blow up the Earth. Their first opponents are the Gorlocks, and Jimmy falls in love with one of them, April. The two develop a secret alliance and plot to end the game show. Throughout the first two events, Jimmy feels like he can single-handedly win them without allowing his friends to help, so he causes his teammates to lose 2 games, thus almost getting the earth destroyed by Meldar and forcing the gang to vote off somebody. At their Survivor-like Tribal Council Jimmy feels useless since he lost both games. Jimmy, Cindy, and Bolbi become tied with votes. In the end, Bolbi is eliminated in a 2-2-3 vote. They are surprised to see that Bolbi voted himself out. The gang next has to race against the Brains, who lure them into a hypnosis. They run and they see a "Short Cut" sign, which leads to the finish but not. They foolishly run to the short cut and they finished until they are sent back to Retroville... In the hypnosis, as they are sent back to their city, everything in Retroville is different and unusual. At the hypnosis, Bolbi and Goddard were missing and all people were missing in Retroville. Things get from bad to worse. The street signs in the city are all blank. There are no clouds in the sky whatsoever. The moon had several unusual striped colours around its surface, which Jimmy denotes it as a "meteorological impossibility". They hear voices that are distorted in the Candy Bar, which are the voices of their parents calling their children's names. They run to the Candy Bar and no one was inside. Their parents emerged behind the counter of the store. Their parent's eyes are not in a usual place; their eyes are in a position that defies the optical structure of the human eye. Their eyes are all delirious and wild. They are starting to chant this word: "eat and forget". As Sam serves the ice-cream to Carl and Libby, Libby complained that the ice cream tastes like "sheeprock" and Carl eventually eats it. Their parents walk slowly like a zombie, continue chanting the same "eat and forget" line and they run. As they left the Candy Bar, everything was now devoid of the parts of the city except the Candy Bar. They have no choice but to leap in the chasm to escape the hypnosis. After escaping the hypnosis, the kids see that the Brains are about to win, but Jimmy realizes that they can still win if they help each other out (like they should've done in their first two events). Jimmy and the gang are then tied for the lead with the Gorlocks, in a Trivia Showdown. Papa Gorlock beat Jimmy to smashing the Gong of Trivia, but answered the question incorrectly. Then Jimmy is up, and out of the blue, Hugh falls into the scene, and having watched so much alien TV, answers Jimmy's question for him. This causes Jimmy's team to win and the earth to be salvaged. Having won the new car, Jimmy still refuses to let Meldar blow up the other planets, so he and his friends plan to end Meldar's show forever. After using Goddard to interfere with Meldar's technology, Jimmy's space car shoots a blue missile at Meldar, seemingly crushing him, but he returns momentarily and summons an army of robots, two Flargi, and Vandanna to prevent them from doing anything to his show. Meldar transforms Vandana , who picks up April and Cindy, into a monster. In this form, Jimmy is able to use Goddard to interfere with her positronic brain and get her to fight Meldar. Vandanna then knocks his head off. Eventually, Meldar retrieves his head, fires Vandana, and threatens to destroy Jimmy once and for all. But Carl throws a pie in his face and steals his Matrix Generators, which leads to Jimmy threatening to blowing up the sector with them unless Meldar gives up the horrible game show and lets the Brains do entertainment. April then gives Jimmy a kiss, making Cindy angry (she calls him Romeo). The movie ends with another space rock falling down to the Candy Bar with a message from April. Characters *Jimmy Neutron * Goddard * Carl Wheezer * Sheen Estevez *Cindy Vortex *Libby Folfax *Bolbi *Hugh Neutron *Judy Neutron *Ebenezer Wheezer * Martha Wheezer * Mr. Estevez * Mr. Vortex * Sasha Vortex * Mr. Folfax * Mrs. Folfax * Meldar Prime *Vandana *The Gorlocks *The Neddleheads *The Brains *Nick Dean (Guest Appearance) Trivia *The last game of the show is a parody of "Who Wants to be a Millionaire", and the contestant screen even looks like the original interface from Who Wants to be a Millionaire. *Vandana is already the name of the lady from "The Price is Right" *When Meldar gets his head back, he has it on backwards at first *When Jimmy is sneaking into the base, the Mission Impossible theme is playing *When they have to vote off somebody it is a parody of Survivor. *The beast in the cave is a reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail *It is unknown who Goddard voted for. * Star Wars references: ** The Gorlocks look sort of like Gammorean guards from Return of the Jedi. ** In the Florgus ball scene, it kind of resembled star wars. ** The daughter Gorlock resembles Aayla Secura. *Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, & Sheen get grossed out *When Cindy mentions the Yolkians, she is referencing the events of the film. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:TV Movies